Escape and Return edited version
by KoujiKatsu
Summary: The G rated version of Escape and Return. Chihiro forgets about the spirit world until Haku comes back w/ some univited guests and gets CHihiro caught up in things...
1. Prologue

Escape and Return  
  
By: Chitaro  
  
Hi! This is my very FIRST fanfic so, I would appreciated it if people would review and tell me what I need to work on. Thank you all! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from SPIRITED AWAY, although I wish I did. I only own the characters that are not in the movie like Jougensuki.  
  
SUMMARY: The beginning is when Chihiro come to her new house. Then it's skips to 4 years later on a day of school. She remembers about Haku and all her other friends in the Spirit world at school when she meets Haku again. She finds out about how Haku is being chased by Yubaba's henchmen to come back to the Bathhouse. It also just so happens that a boy who has a crush on her at her HS, (Jougensuki) is one of Yubaba's henchmen. But he doesn't really have a crush on her, he just wants to DO something to her. So the henchmen end up capturing her instead so Haku has to save her from them. But he can't transform into his dragon form so he has to do it in his normal form not unless he goes back to the spirit world. How IS he gonna save her?????? Or will he ever save her????  
  
^^Actually, it might not go this way, depending on reviews so if u people wanna change the story line a bit, then REVIEW!! Ok??^^  
  
Okie enough of my insaneness, time to get on to the story!!!  
  
Dreaming of her beloved-Prologue  
  
After the movie  
  
"whre have you been Chihiro? Hurry up!"  
  
Chirhiro runs to her parents. Don't look back, resounds in her head as she wants so badly to see him again. "I'll see him again, I know I will, he promised me." Chihiro thought to herself. Chihiro and her family reach the car and it's covered with grass, moss, and dirt. "IS this someone's idea of a joke?" her mom said angrily. "I guess so, come on Chihiro!"  
  
When they reach their car, they drive back the way they came. The car stops at a little blue house with a big lawn in the back and a cozy porch bench. Looking to the left, Chihiro's family notice the mover's truck amd people carrying their furniture and things inside. "I told you they would make it before us dear."  
  
"It's alright, we'll just have to arrange the stuff ourselves then."  
  
"let's go check out the house, I wanna see what it looks like insane." They look around. The house is white inside and has stairs and a fireplace. The movers pile their things in the living room.  
  
"Wow, it's so big in here." Chihiro looks around the house and gazes at the crystal chandlier in the kitchen. Mumbling, Chihiro seems drowsy. "So, sleepy…" Her dad walks into the kitchen and sees Chihiro about to collapse. Quickly, he runs over just in time to catch her. Her mother also walks in the kitchen and asks, "What's all the racket in here?"  
  
"Shhh…she's sleeping."  
  
Quietly, her mom grabs a pillow and 2 blankets out of the boxes in the living room. Slowly and carefully, her dad lays her on one of the blankets and the pillow and sets the other blanket on the top. "Goodnight Chihiro." says her parents in unison. Sleeping, her mind drifts off to dreamland.  
  
How was that???? I think that was REALLY bad oh well! I'll try and do the next chapter better! J 


	2. Dreams come and Memories Fade

By: Chitaro

Hi! This is my very FIRST fanfic so, I would appreciate it if people would review and tell me what I need to work on. Thank you all! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from SPIRITED AWAY, although I wish I did. I only own the characters that are not in the movie like Jougensuki. For the 2nd time!

Hiya! Sorry I didn't put up the 1st chapter, I had it written but I was lazy and didn't want to type it! :P IT'S SO HOT!!! Ahhhhh gonna suffocate….. I wrote this chapter on two separate days so it might sound a little choppy! I'm sorry! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Crazy? I was crazy once, they put me in a room, a rubber room, a rubber room with rubber rats, rats? They make me crazy, crazy? Crazy? I was crazy once, they put me in a room, a rubber room, a rubber room with rubber rats, rats? They make me crazy, Crazy? I was crazy once, they put me in a room, a rubber room, a rubber room with rubber rats, rats? They make me crazy, Crazy? I was crazy once, they put me in a room, a rubber room, a rubber room with rubber rats, rats? They make me crazy and so on……

Chapter 1: Dreams fade and memories come

(While she is asleep)

Chihiro is walking down a green pasture when she sees someone familiar. "Um, excuse me, do I know you?" A young boy with short greenish black hair turns around. "Haku! It's you, you came back!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Haku, your back."

"Um, sorry lady but I don't know what you're talking about." He starts to walk off. "No, wait!, Haku! Don't leave me again! Haku… HAKU!!!!

Chihiro jolts out of her bed covers, her whole body soaked with sweat. "What a horrible nightmare. I wonder what that was all about? And who was that guy?" It's been 4 years since she moved into her blue house and gone into the spirit world. 

14-year-old Chihiro gets up from her bed and looks out her window. The chirping birds and warm sun greet her as she walks toward her closet to get dressed. Yawning, she asks herself, "What am I gonna wear? My green, red or blue uniform? I'll just wear my red one."

"Wake up Chihiro , your going to be late!"

"Mom, I'm getting dressed."

"Chihiro, just being your breakfast with you in the car, I'm leaving in 10 min." shouts her dad after shutting the door. "Coming!" She rushes to put her uniform on and her yellow strap-on shoes. Slipping her backpack on, and running down the stairs, she kisses her mom and grabs her breakfast and lunch. "See ya later mom!" She runs outside as her dad holds the car door open for her. She hastily gets inside while her dad starts the car.

Chihiro takes out her breakfast and starts chowing down. "Be careful, you might choke yourself! It's not like someone's gonna take your food." replies her dad after seeing her pig out on her breakfast. "hm?" The car stops at Hienski Junior high. (also 2nd year high school) "Bye dad, love you!"

"Take care Chihiro."

"I will see you tonight." She waves at her dad and walks up the steps to her school. As usual, she has to plow her way to her locker because of the crowds of people in the hallway. Finally at her locker, she gets her hair band 9 the one made by no-face, Yu-bird, and Zeniiba.) She had forgotten about the origin of the band. IT was the same one she had worn since her time in Aubraya. Jamming her stuff in her locker, a piece of paper drops to the floor. Still holding some of her books, she tires to pick up the paper. IT was a picture of a boy that looked like he was a little older than her by a year or so, with brilliant and gorgeous green eyes, and short greenish black hair. "What's this? I don't remember drawing this…" Chihiro knew that inside her, the portrait was so familiar. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that she had dropped everything she was holding except the drawing. "Seem familiar?

a/n: HAHAHAHAHA I'm insane! I wasn't gonna end the chapter there but oh well!!! I guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter!


	3. Lunch With A River Spirit

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from SPIRITED AWAY of course so don't get mad at me!  
  
b Well………………………………......... I have nothing to say!/b  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ending of Chapter 1:  
  
. Jamming her stuff in her locker, a piece of paper drops to the floor. Still holding some of her books, she tires to pick up the paper. IT was a picture of a boy that looked like he was a little older than her by a year or so, with brilliant and gorgeous green eyes, and short greenish black hair. "What's this? I don't remember drawing this…" Chihiro knew that inside her, the portrait was so familiar. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that she had dropped everything she was holding except the drawing. "Seem familiar?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Lunch with a River Spirit  
  
"What?" she turned around, only to find an exact replica of the picture in front of her except it wasn't a drawing, it was a real person. Shocked, she managed to ask, " Uh, do I know you?" The boy nodded. "Think hard. Once you meet someone, you never really forget them. It just takes a while for you memories come." She heard that phrase before. "Once you meet someone, you never really forget them…" Memories flooded into her head. Granny, No-face, Yu-bird, Boh, Yubaba, Lin, and everyone else. The Bathhouse, the abandoned theme park…and…HAKU! She remembered. "You're, you're Haku!" The boy she loved 4 years ago was back! She couldn't believe it.  
  
"You kept your promise!" Instantly, she wrapped her arms around him, tears of joy and happiness streamed done her face. "Whoa, calm down, don't get all mushy with me now." Haku wiped her tears off with his blue shirt thing. (It was the same thing he had worn when they first met except it was blue with gray pants.) "Uh, I think you better be goin to your classes, it starts in a minute."  
  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot. But where are you going?"  
  
Don't worry about me, I'll meet you at lunch near "The big tree" k?"  
  
"K, see ya then!" He helped her pick up her books and waved goodbye. Running through the halls, she barely made it in her seat when the bell rang.  
  
"Good morning class! Today you'll all have a worksheet due and you'll have the whole period to finish it. 1st, timed tests" The students all moaned. "Hey Chihiro, you wanna race again?" One of her classmates named Jougensuki asked her. "Sure, you know I'll win anyway."  
  
"Yeah right!" Jougensuki had a crush on her ever since she moved. They'd always have a contest on who would finish their timed tests. The tests were really easy just addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division problems like in kindergarten. But they had to finish them in 30 seconds or less. Most people would finish at 3o seconds, but Chihiro and Jougensuki were the only ones who would finish all 100 problems in less than 30 seconds. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready." off they went, going the same speed till he broke his pencil. "Darn it." Chihiro finished while he struggled to find a pencil and finish. "Time's up!" shouted her teacher. "Looks like I've one!"  
  
"That was so unfair, my pencil broke."  
  
"It's Ok, I have one you can borrow."  
  
"Thanks, you're a lifesaver."   
  
The rest of the period she worked on math problems. She couldn't wait until lunch. Her next 2 periods were really boring. She was falling asleep. The only thing that was stopping her from dozing off was Jougensuki who dept her awake so she wouldn't get detention.  
  
Finally it was lunch. She walked outside and waited at "the big tree" fog Haku. The tree was a giant Sakura blossom tree. It had been at eh school since the school was built. While waiting, she heard some voices in the Scholl courtyard. Apparently, it was Jougensuki and some of his friends. "So, who is she?"  
  
"Her name is Chihiro."  
  
"The one with hair always up?"  
  
"And the one with those weird looking yellow shoes?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been making her thing that I liked her since 6th grade. Actually I did have a crush on her on one point, but that stupid Haku person kept me away."  
  
"Why her? There are more pretty girls at the school."  
  
"Because she's the only one not taken and because everyone else or I mean all the girls have their spirits broken already."  
  
"Good point"  
  
" So, when you going to do it?"  
  
"Soon, I've already got a plan concocted for Haku. Just after I capture Haku, then it'll be time." He said the last line very darkly and he whispered this so Chihiro didn't hear him. "What the…?"  
  
"Hey! Sorry I took so long, I was trying to find us some lunch and uh, I got a little confused." Haku said as he was fixing his sandals.  
  
"That's alright." Chihiro picked up her brown bag for a lunch. "But I already have a lunch."  
  
"Eat this instead." Chihiro watched as he pulled a Styrofoam bowl from his shirt. When he opened it, steam filled the air as the aroma of rice flew to her nose. "Here, I put a spell on it to make you less tired."  
  
"But I'm not even…" Haku broke her off and started to take something else from his shirt. It was a large container that had Tempura Shrimp. HE also took out his own bowl of rice and 2 pairs of chopsticks. "Hope you like shrimp." he said in a shaky kind of voice while handing her a pair of chopsticks. "Like? I love Tempura!" excitedly, she started to eat. She had never had lunch with a boy that was 2 years older than her who brought her hot food. Grinning slightly she looked straight into his eyes. He hadn't changed that much. She realized that his voice was a tiny bit deeper and that he had grown several inches. He still had the same glistening green eyes that she admired so much.  
  
"So, Haku, why are you here? I thought you said you couldn't pass the field of grass in the abandoned theme park place."  
  
"Well, after I quit being Yubaba's apprentice, I wasn't trapped in the spirit world anymore. When I left Yubaba was furious. She sent someone or something to capture me. After fleeing whatever that was chasing me for 3 years, I remembered that I could go into the human world. It took me a while to figure out that I could go to the human world. So, I went to the human world to escape from it. I've been here for about a year in your time, trying to reach you by your dreams. But today, I decided to meet you."  
  
"Wow, I'm really sorry. I knew that there was something familiar in that dream but I could never quite put my finger on it."  
  
"The reason I would always disappear from you dreams was because you pushed me away." While Haku was talking that whole time, Chihiro was eating all the Tempura. "Hey, save some for me!"  
  
"Oops, there's still one left. You can have it." She held a prawn in her chopsticks in front of him. He was thinking of picking it up with his chopsticks but something else swept through his mind. He bit off 1/3 of the prawn that Chihiro was holding with her chopsticks. When she saw Haku do that, she flinched a bit. She wasn't expecting him to do that. She held the shrimp still while Haku ate the rest except the tail.  
  
Haku couldn't believe what he had just done. He didn't even know that he had the confidence to do that. He hoped that he didn't offend Chihiro in anyway. "I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that. I should've asked first."  
  
Chihiro blushed a little. "It's ok." she paused, "I'm still hungry though." She remembered her brown bag with her other lunch. "I should've of gotten more…" Haku tried to rummage though his stuff for any more food. Chihiro grabbed the brown bag and almost immediately, Haku grabbed it from her. "Hey!" she screeched partially.  
  
"Someone is trying to poison you." He moved a couple of yards away and opened the bag. Purplish-Black gas sprung out of the bag. In one fast movement, Haku dispersed some bluish fire that incinerated the gas. "What was that gas stuff?"  
  
"Sleeping poison."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you would've sniffed it, you probably would've fallen asleep. And then when you woke up, you would feel and very painful ache on you chest."  
  
"But how'd you know it was there, and who would be trying to make me sleep?"  
  
"I could smell it and I have no idea who would do that." Haku gasped. "What? What is it?"  
  
"I think they know were I am."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)?  
  
A/N: I think this is the 2nd chapter that I ended on a quote. I think that it sounds more catching if I end it on a quote. Does anyone know where I can get pics of Haku that aren't from the movie? Or at least see some pictures? I've been to a couple sights and they made him look really cool and shimmery. Heehee please email me if you do! 


	4. Choices and Decisions are Made

By: Chitaro  
  
Hi! This is my very FIRST fanfic so, I would appreciate it if people would review and tell me what I need to work on. Thank you all! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from SPIRITED AWAY (the coolest movie in the world…which has the coolest and cutest character in the world ^_^ which has the most Purdy GREEN eyes and so on…) SO don't do anything mean! Oh yeah I also don't own the song that's in the chapter, it's by Aaliyah.  
  
You know what? GREEN is my favorite color in the world. HAHA! What a coincidence! Haku's eyes are GREEN too! Ooo you know what the means? I don't know either. LOL I'm insane right now. Is anyone interested or knows someone who might be interested in drawing a picture for my fan fic? I dunno, I though it would be pretty cool if it had pictures. Well, it was just an idea, many people have pictures drawn for they're fanfics and I though it would be pretty neat to do the same… please email me if you or someone wants to! Thank you all for your kindness and consideration!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ending of chapter 2:  
  
Chihiro grabbed the brown bag and almost immediately, Haku grabbed it from her. "Hey!" she screeched partially.  
  
"Someone is trying to poison you." He moved a couple of yards away and opened the bag. Purplish-Black gas sprung out of the bag. In one fast movement, Haku dispersed some bluish fire that incinerated the gas. "What was that gas stuff?"  
  
"Sleeping poison."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you would've sniffed it, you probably would've fallen asleep. And then when you woke up, you would feel and very painful ache on you chest."  
  
"But how'd you know it was there, and who would be trying to make me sleep?"  
  
"I could smell it and I have no idea who would do that." Haku gasped. "What? What is it?" Chihiro whispered.  
  
"I think they know were I am."  
  
***************************************************************************************************************Chapter 3: Choices and Decisions are Made  
  
He gathered all the bowls and things. (He didn't want to litter! J) "We have to get out of here now!" he practically screamed into her ear. "But school, and, and my parents!"  
  
"We'll worry about that later. We have to go now!." Swiftly, but gently, he clutched onto one of her arms and ran with her. His agility was amazing. It felt as though she had gone back in time when Haku and her first met and they had ran to the bridge leading to the bathhouse. He was speeding through her school grounds at a grueling pace. "Where are we going?" Abruptly, he stopped a few miles from her school. She looked around and they were at the city park under a huge cherry blossom tree. (Sakura)   
  
"You'll be safe here." he paused and checked the area.  
  
"What'd you mean?"  
  
" I'm going to go get you some stuff. I'll be back."  
  
"Ok, please hurry!" He kissed her on the cheek and left. She blushed at that. He's changed since I last saw him, she thought. Then again, I've changed as well.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Running as fast as he could, Haku was going to a jewelry store. He asked the jeweler, "May I exchange these?" while taking out a handful of gold. He gave them to the man. The man l looked suspiciously at him and then examined the pieces of gold. The jeweler's face suddenly became happy. "It's real, hmm… where'd you get these?" Haku tried to think of an excuse. "Uh, my… boss gave them to me, yeah.."   
  
"Ahh, I see, unfortunately, I don't have enough to buy that much off you…" The man's happy expression turned into an evil smirk. "I can buy them from you for 100,000 yen. Deal?" (I'm not really sure how much gold costs in Japan…)  
  
"Yes! Deal, Thank you!" he knew he had been ripped off but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting clothes and food for Chihiro. She'd be staying with him for a while.   
  
When he got out of the store, he headed for a clothing store. Just as he turned the corner, darkness overshadowed him. Apparently, he had been grabbed by some people and put into a net. "What the…Let go of me!!!" Haku struggled. "Hehe, we finally caught you!" He was then thrown into the back of a truck like a rag doll. "Yubaba will pay us a fortune for getting him back!"  
  
"Yeah then we could take a vacation!" The truck started to move and everyone except Haku cackled evilly.   
  
One thing went through Haku's mind at this point: Chihiro. He had said he would come back. Why was he always delayed?!?!? It angered him. How could he comeback after being captured by people he didn't even know? A guy in the truck turned around and looked at him. He looked about Chihiro's age w/ short black hair. He also had dark hazel eyes. He looked like the kind of person who was the most popular of the guy who was the cutest.   
  
The van suddenly stopped at this old abandoned warehouse place. On of the guys tossed him inside and he hit the solid concrete floor hard. It was so cold, dark, and lonely. One of the guys, the one who looked like the "pretty boy" stood in front of him and started to talk. "So, Haku, do you remember us? We've been chasing you this whole time. Now if you cooperate and let us hand you over easily, no one will get hurt. But if you don't…" He paused while everyone behind them had evil grins on their faces. "…then we'll take what's most precious to you!"  
  
"You don't even know what's most precious to me!" Haku yelled.  
  
"Actually we do, and I too have been searching for the same exact thing." Just tell me what it is! No, it couldn't be. They couldn't be after Chihiro would they? "Yep, you guessed it, we're looking for your beloved Chihiro."   
  
"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE! She hasn't done anything to you, so why would you be after her?"  
  
"It's really NONE of your business but it has nothing to do w/ the spirit world if that's what you mean. Blood boiled up w/i Haku at this guy's coldness.   
  
"She's NOT YOURS! She's NOone's, so don't TOUCH her!!!"  
  
"and how do you suppose your going to stop the great Jougensuki hmm?!?! You can't even turn into your dragon form! All you can do is lay there like a weak, sick puppy!" Once again, everyone in the room cackled. They took Haku out of the net and tied him to a chair in a sitting position.   
  
Jougensuki whispered into Haku's ear, "I will get her, you'll see." And with that, he put tape on Haku's mouth and left. Everyone else followed Jougensuki to the van.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Chihiro was still at the city park waiting for Haku. " I wonder what he could be doing. I hope he's OK." She took out her CD player and started to listen to the radio..…  
  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you What am I going to do Said I been needin' you I'm wantin' you Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you Is you're heart still mine I want to cry sometimes I miss you  
  
come back to me Can you hear me (callin') Hear me (callin' for you) For you Now I'm sittin' here Thinkin' 'bout you And the days we used to share It's drivin' me crazy I don't know what to do I'm just wonderin' if you still care I don't want to let you know That it's killin' me I know you got another life You got to concentrate Baby  
  
Come back to me Can you hear me (callin') Hear me (callin' for you) For you  
  
I can't think no more Since you went away I don't really feel like talkin' No one here to love me Baby do you understand me I can't do a thing without you…  
  
Chihiro drifted off lying against the tree. Suddenly someone yelled, "HOY! Chihiro! Where were you?"   
  
Flustered and woken up, she turned around, and sleepily said, "What?" She then turned off the CD player. She saw someone running up to her, and apparently it was Jougensuki. "Hey what's up? What happened, you weren't at school after lunch and what're you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, um, some unscheduled events popped up and I'm waiting for someone."  
  
"How long have you been waiting?"  
  
"About, Oh my gosh! 3hrs?"  
  
"Exactly, why I've come to your rescue. I'll give you a ride home."  
  
"Oh no, it's ok, I'll walk."  
  
"No, I INSIST." Chihiro realized that there was a circle around them. At that precise moment, the circle of people tried to grab her. Luckily, she was able to dodge to the right on time and ran through the city park. They all chased after her except Jougensuki who was just standing there in the same place. Her heart pounded madly as she ran as fast as she could. How was she going to outrun all these guys?  
  
*^., ,.^'*^-.,  
  
,.^* / *'^--.,____Haku____)  
  
*^.,*^-._,-^'*^-.,_/  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Ok, That was the worst thing ever wasn't it?!?! I'm a REALLY BAD writer! This time I actually proof read it so, I hope there aren't as many spelling errors as before. If there are, I'm SORRY!! This chapter was a bit longer than the other one's though. It's probably because of the replies to the reviews and all my blabbing! Hahah…. Ya so ya'll tell me what ya think and… tell me how bad a writer I am… sniff…. I'll get better! You'll all see! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. A Sacrifice for Love

By: Chitaro  
  
Hi! This is my very FIRST fanfic so, I would appreciate it if people would review and tell me what I need to work on. Thank you all! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT, I REPEAT do NOT OWN ANY of the CHARACTERS from SPIRITED AWAY!!!!  
  
Konban wa everyone! I'm recently learning Japanese (I'm teaching myself since my school doesn't teach it) and it's more complicated than I thought. I'm also working on a website dedicated to the most bestest character in the world…HAKU!!!! Hehehehe…. I'm not finished yet, and it's REALLY BAD right now…I'll tell ya'll when I get done!   
  
Sheesh, I'm all sore, I just came home from camp and I feel really… PAIN!! Hehe j/k I don't hurt that much, but I am sore. Ok, I'm going to reply to the reviews now…  
  
Reply to reviews:  
  
Nicole: YOU ARE SO INSANE!!!!!! Y'D you have to go and put my insane story on your insane website huh?!?!?!?!?!?!? TAKE IT OFF NOW!!!! AND what do you MEAN by "IT'S GETTING GOOD?!?! R U SAYING THAT IT WASN'T GOOD BEFORE!?!?!? ERR YOUR SO MEAN TO ME!!! heheh lol j/k!!  
  
Fluffywings: Uhh, didn't you already read the other one? So y are you reading this one too? I'm just asking not that i'm mad or anything...  
  
Leslee: Thank you for reviewing!!!! Props to me?!?! That's sounds like someone with a xanga site would say...LOL  
  
Dayna: Thanks a lot for reviewing! I know i have spelling problems... I'm sorry i'll go fix em!  
  
Pia: Hey thanks for reading my story and reviewing eventhough i made you.... hahah! LOL and what are you implying when you said "I LOVE IT...IN a phyco way" huh?!?!? IT'S PHYCOP HUH!?!?! WELL MAYBE YOUR PHYCO!!!! AND YOU'RE SAYING THAT IT's CONFUSING!?!?! WELL!!!  
  
You know i'm just kiddin' around dude! Blue flavored Mountain Blast powerade rocks!! (even if i haven't even tasted it yet, i got an expert tell me that it's good *Wink, wink*!!)  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ending of Chapter 3:  
  
Chihiro drifted off lying against the tree. Suddenly someone yelled, "HOY! Chihiro! Where were you?"   
  
Flustered and woken up, she turned around, and sleepily said, "What?" She then turned off the CD player. She saw someone running up to her, and apparently it was Jougensuki. "Hey what's up? What happened, you weren't at school after lunch and what're you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, um, some unscheduled events popped up and I'm waiting for someone."  
  
"How long have you been waiting?"  
  
"About, Oh my gosh! 3hrs?"  
  
"Exactly, why I've come to your rescue. I'll give you a ride home."  
  
"Oh no, it's ok, I'll walk."  
  
"No, I INSIST." Chihiro realized that there was a circle around them. At that precise moment, the circle of people tried to grab her. Luckily, she was able to dodge to the right on time and ran through the city park. They all chased after her except Jougensuki who was just standing there in the same place. Her heart pounded madly as she ran as fast as she could. How was she going to outrun all these guys?  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: A Sacrifice for Love  
  
  
  
Right in front her was a river in the park so she shifted directions and turned right. Keeping her eyes on the river, she didn't see a rock below her and she practically tripped into the river. Thinking she didn't have time to go back to dry land she swam. Surpri-singly, Jougensuki's group stopped right in front of the water.  
  
"What are you doing?!?!" demanded Jougensuki. Then he saw it. Chihiro stopped and looked blankly at them. Why did they look like they had just seen a ghost? She hadn't seen it but they did. Behind Chihiro was the river spirit she had helped in the bathhouse long ago. Jougensuki's group looked like they were glaring at her like a dog would at a stranger. They started to burn a orange red color. It looked like they were morphing into…birds? She saw them fully transform into gigantic fireballs. She squinted her eyes seeing that they weren't really fireballs but huge phoenixes. There were about 7 of them up in the sky, squawking, and screeching out glass breaking calls. The noise was so deafening, so she covered her ears. Why were they squawking? Then she realized she wasn't the one being squawked at. Turning around, she saw the river spirit. It was towering over her, like it was protecting her from these firebirds.  
  
"Chihiro, if you don't come to us, we'll hurt your friend!" She started stupidly at Jougensuki. What did he say? The screaming was too loud for her to hear a single word he had said. "WHAT?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. That almost took away her voice. She wasn't even sure that he had heard her. Irritated, Jougensuki yelled at the birds with the same squawking sound they were making. He must have told them to pipe down. (It hard for me to picture a human squawking like a bird :P) Immediately, the birds lowered their screeching voice to a soft, but high-pitched chirp. The birds all came down to the ground with a big THUD. Again, more agitated, Jougensuki said "I said, we'll hurt your friend if you don't come to us! Do you hear me now?!?!?"  
  
She didn't want this river spirit to get hurt, and she also didn't want to go with Jougensuki. He wasn't the same as before. Before she could decide, she heard something. It's like something was trying to talk to her. "Chihiro…….." At first she thought it was Haku, but the voice sounded lower and raspier. "Chihiro…I….can…handle them…." She had no idea how she knew that the river spirit was talking to her telepathically. It's probably intuition. "They…….are….only……lava….spirits…so….river…..spirits… have…an…….advantage." said the low raspy voice. Well, that made sense. Water turns lava into rocks. Why didn't she think of that? Well good thing she knew now. This river spirit had the power to fight all 7 of these phoenixes! "You can't hurt him! He can take all of you, head on!!" Jougensuki knew that his bluff had not worked so he decided to do something else.   
  
" Fine, if you don't come to us, we'll hurt your precious Haku!" Haku…it finally came to her. THEY had Haku! She thought of the worst. "What have you done with him?!?!?!"   
  
"That's not your concern!" replied Jougensuki. Come to us NOW or we'll torture him till you do!"  
  
"You can't hurt him! He can defeat you in his dragon form!"  
  
"Well, not that you need to know, but he can't transform into a dragon in the human world."  
  
"And, why should I believe you?"   
  
"because if he could, we probably wouldn't have been able to capture him. Now enough of this!! Come here NOW!"  
  
"OK I'll surrender…" I can't just surrender like that. I need to have a catch. This is the brilliant mind of Chihiro working here! I've learned a lot from the spirit world, so I'll use my knowledge…" I'll surrender ONLY if you exchange Haku for me!"  
  
It looked like Jougensuki had just about enough of this gibberish. More irritated than before, he was about to say (actually yell) something but stopped. He sighed and hesitantly said, "Ok, that's a fair enough deal. You," he pointed at one of the phoenixes that were all now molting. Feathers of gold and orange were everywhere. "go and bring Haku here, NOW!" The phoenix looked at him then exhaled another head-splitting screech. Within a matter of seconds, it had Haku in its talons about 20 feet from the ground. Haku was unconscious and still bound to the chair. The enormous bird dropped Haku, and the chair in which Haku was sitting in broke. Haku lay motionless atop the pile of rubble. He looked as though he was already dead, but then he stirred. He was straining himself to look forward, to Chihiro it looked like. In a very weak and shaky voice, Haku managed to say, "Chihiro…" and before he could finish his sentence, Jougensuki grabbed him by the neck. "A deals, a deal, You hand yourself over and I hand over Haku!" Haku's gloomy and weak eyes suddenly opened very widely. Why did she do this?  
  
While he was thinking to himself, he heard Chihiro say, "Bring him to me first, please let me say goodbye." Jougensuki sighed again. Grudgingly, he signaled her to come, and let Haku and Chihiro have 5 minutes.  
  
She looked once more into his sparkling emerald eyes. She felt tears run down her face. She was now sitting on the ground leaning over to look at his face. "Don't worry Haku, your ok now. I won't let them hurt you anymore."  
  
Suddenly Haku jerked up to look at her. "You're not Ok! Please, don't let them take you they're after me not you! I'm sorry I got you messed up in all this, it's all my fault, it's all my fault! I should have stayed at the…" The next thing that happened was very un-Chihiro like. She slapped him hard on his left cheek. A pool of tears was under them now. "You kept your promise and that's all that matter to me now. In fact, you should be angry with me for even forgetting you and everyone else. I'll be fine I promise and that's a promise I intend to keep. You'll always be with me, mind and body, heart and soul. Thank you Haku…for everything…I will always be with you…" An abundant amount of tears fell evermore, then Haku took her hand. He was pulling her in for a kiss, they were about an inch away from each other's lips, as Jougensuki snatcher her away and handcuffed her wrists.  
  
The phoenixes turned back into humans and ran away, only to come back with a van. "Come on. " motioned Jougensuki. He was telling her to get in the back of the van. She looked back at Haku, only to see him crying, and soaking wet. She mouthed out the words, "I love you." to him before she was shoved into the back of the van.  
  
Haku lay motionless while the van drove away. "Chihiro," He tried to get up but his body didn't cooperate at all. He was too weak from the torture and the drop he had survived from. He hoped that they didn't torture her as much as they did to him.  
  
He pondered about stolen spirits. Did it hurt to have your spirit taken away? How much did it hurt? He couldn't answer any of these questions. He'd never had his spirit broken before. He also wondered why and how would you take a spirit.  
  
Back to reality, (Haku was lost in space while pondering) Haku once again attempted to get up and this time he had succeeded. Still weak and drowsy, he almost fell over, but in time, he got hold of a tree. You could say now that he was leaning on the tree trunk He had to think of a way to get Chihiro back to her parents. And back to him, more importantly.  
  
The sky was dark and her parents were probably wondered where she was. He needed to figure a way to tell Chihiro's parents that she was ok without telling them that she had been kidnapped. If he told her parents what had happened, they would probably be even more panicked and start calling the police. There was no need to get anymore people in this situation. He'd already gotten Chihiro stuck in this mess and now it's time to fix it.  
  
In order to tell Chihiro's parents she was Ok, Haku would have to find her address. Like he knew where she lived or how he would get to her house. After 10 minutes of brilliant thinking, Haku thought of an idea.  
  
He headed to her school office (he knew where it was because he had been to her school) to see if he could ask about Chihiro's school address. Luckily, there was a lady there. How in the world was he going to get Chihiro's address? He quickly thought up a plan while he went inside. "Hello? Excuse me I…"  
  
"Don't you know it's after hours young man?" replied the lady. She then gave him a sigh and smiled. "What is it that you would like dear?"  
  
"I need to know Chihiro's address." The lady looked at him suspiciously. "Are you family or a relative?" Gosh, he wasn't any of those. Why did this have to be so complicated? "Uh, I'm her family….her older brother…"  
  
"You're her older brother?" The lady didn't look convinced.  
  
"yeah, she doesn't talk about me much, I'm not schooled."  
  
"Got any ID kid?"  
  
"What's ID?"  
  
"Identification."  
  
"No.."  
  
"Well how do I know you're her brother then. You sure don't look like her brother.  
  
"but.. I am! This is an emergency! I'm lost!" The lady was thinking, how in the world would you forget where you live? Maybe this guy has some kind of disorder. That's why he doesn't go to school. Poor guy, I pity him. "Ok, here take this."  
  
"THANK YOU" and with that he used the map that the lady had given him to venture out and find Chihiro's house. He kept on getting confused though, it's not like he's read a map before.  
  
During Haku's confused state, Chihiro lay on the same solid cement floor that Haku had laid on. She could hear someone's footsteps coming closer to her. She didn't feel like talking to anyone.  
  
"Get up!" Jougensuki demanded. He walked over to her and put shackles on her ankles. She already had handcuffs, like she needed anymore restraints.  
  
She thought in her head, How am I supposed to get up f I have my ankles and wrists tied? She tired to get up but stumbled upon the chains and collapsed. Jougensuki took her arm and pulled her up so that she was standing/slouching. He walked back to his chair and signaled to everyone else to go away. All around her in the dark got up and left until it was she and he only. She was glad that they had all gone away. She stood there in front of him frozen in fear. Tears streamed down her face and he came up to her and wiped her tears away with a finger. His face was so sweet and innocent and yet his voice sounded harsh and cold. Could this be the same Jougensuki she knew in school? Chihiro started to cry even more, then crouched down. Jougensuki looked at her and pushed her down. "Worthless." and with that he turned around and walked away.  
  
On the cold hard floor, she lay motionless, her face covered with tears. Even more fell as she thought about Haku. Where is he? What was he doing? Would he come back for her? Did he even care about her? Or was she just someone who would get him out of trouble? Was he just using her? That thought made her shudder. He was so sincere when I talked to him…he wouldn't do that. He's not like that, or is he? Her teardrops quadrupled in number and her whole body was now soaked.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Wow insaneness!! Hahahah that was emotional...it makes tears come down my face.... sniff...sniff.... ahahahahah!!! J/k!!! There is another Dramatic chappy next soooooooooo you better make good reviews so i can continue!!!!!!! 


	6. A Sweet Temptation progresses to a Fatal...

By: Kouji

Hi! This is my very FIRST fanfic so, I would appreciate it if people would review and tell me what I need to work on. Thank you all! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do NOT, I REPEAT do NOT OWN ANY of the CHARACTERS from SPIRITED AWAY!!!!

Geez……..it's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry bout the LONG non-updatingness, but I just read the little announcement on the homepage of fanfiction.net about the author notes and apologizes and how they can't be chapters. So now I've decided to type at least a paragraph or two of chapter 6 since I have to take off that author apology. I would type more, but I really don't have time, TOO MUCH STUFF GOING ON!! -_- Well to refresh your memories, here's the last paragraph of chapter 5!

************************************************************************

On the cold hard floor, she lay motionless, her face covered with tears. Even more fell as she thought about Haku. Where is he? What was he doing? Would he come back for her? Did he even care about her? Or was she just someone who would get him out of trouble? Was he just using her? That thought made her shudder. He was so sincere when she talked to him…he wouldn't do that. He's not like that, or is he? Her teardrops quadrupled in number and her whole body was now soaked. Darkness overshadowed her....

************************************************************************

Chapter 6: A Sweet Temptation progresses to a Fatal Attraction (A/n: will type the rest of the chapter later so here's 3 paragraphs of it)

Finally after days, Haku found Chihiro's house. What was he supposed to do again? Write a letter? He got through Chihiro's window and went inside. The house was dark with no lights. Her parents must've not been home. The house was pitch black with not a sound it. He looks around. Paper. That's what he needed. He'd been doing Yubaba's dirty work for a very long time, including paper work. Luckily, (A/N: he actually had something to thank Yubaba for, imagine that?) he knew how to write. He opened her desk drawer finding paper and a pen. Sitting down, he began to write:

IDear Mom and Dad,

I'm sorry I've been gone for a long time but I cam back so you know that I'm fine. Please don't go looking for me, I'll comeback soon. So don't worry and I'll see you later.

Love,

Chihiro/I

"There, it's perfect." He put the note on Chihiro's bed and exited the way he came in. "I hope they believe that Chihiro wrote that." He chuckled while thinking about the note and his handwriting. "It sure doesn't look like her handwriting…oh well." Quickly and carefully he ran with his blinding agility to…wait…where was he supposed to go? Where had they taken Chihiro? (A/n: Well DUH! The warehouse!) The warehouse! (A/N: XD LOL) He had to go to the warehouse. But how was he going to save her? No, magic, no power, and no dragon. Just his own 2 hands and feel. He didn't care if he only had a stick, he had to rescue her no matter what.

He headed down the street. He didn't know where the warehouse was. He was so confused by the thought of where the warehouse was. How was he going to rescue Chihiro if he didn't know where it was? (A/N: Why Haku is always confused and lost, I don't know. I guess it's because he hasn't been walking in that world before. Anyway, back to the story…) At this moment he was standing on a sidewalk near the city park. Haku then saw a girl who looked like Chihiro on the other side of the street. Her face was exactly like Chihiro's except that her eyes were the same emerald color of his and she had longer eyelashes. Her hair was also in a ponytail, except it was lower down her head and her hair was black with light brown highlights. Haku was stunned. She was so beautiful, so gorgeous. His eyes followed the girl till she reached him. When she did, she smiled at him and walked off. He just stared in awe. She was wearing a black short skirt a little above the knee, and a black sparkly blouse.

Something cam to him. It was like he had to follow this girl. Her smell enticed him and he followed her around the block.

************************************************************************

Hehe that's all I had time to type! SORRY! I'll try and finish the chapter later or ASAP for you all! O and that uhm *AHEM* part will come shortly….I might just put it on chapter 7 though..well I dunno tell me what u think I should do! And Comment please!


End file.
